Welcome back
by KateB-fan
Summary: Post 3x01 "A deadly game". Rick vuelve decidido a todo, aunque su conducta no es "tan clara" y Kate hace lo que puede por resguardarse de él... pero las cosas no son siempre como uno espera... disfruten... capítulo 9, en la 12...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió el otro día, cuando miraba por vez número... ya no se, no importa... el capítulo 3x01 "A deadly affair" (y ocurre luego del final, cuando Rick le "gana" la apuesta a Kate) y entonces, sabiendo que ustedes algunas veces disfrutan de mis locuras y para no aburrir siempre con las mismas historias, decidí escribirla... no creo que sea muy larga... pero... disfruten!  
**

**Welcome back**

Kate suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos. No podía creer como se habían dado las cosas. Pero Castle estaba otra vez con ellos… o mejor dicho, con ella…

El desencanto había sido muy grande la última vez que se habían visto antes de que él se fuera a pasar el verano a los Hamptons y Kate se había jurado que no lo perdonaría, pero sus sentimientos hacia él le habían resultado imposibles de manejar cuando lo había vuelto a ver…

Después había aparecido el tema de la apuesta y ella se había asegurado de no ganarla, para no tener que reconocer abiertamente que lo quería otra vez a su lado…

Pero incluso Esposito se había dado cuenta… aunque ella no se lo hubiese reconocido abiertamente…

Kate cerró los ojos y evocó su perfume… el mismo de siempre… el que solía intoxicarla de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que ella bajaba sus barreras emocionales y se permitía fantasear con la idea de tener una relación con él…

Aunque eso fuese imposible ahora… porque él había vuelto con Gina… Kate no tenía nada en contra de esa mujer. Lo que no podía entender era que él tuviera alguna clase de sentimiento para con ella. Sobre todo cuando Kate estaba segura de que él tenía aún, algún sentimiento por ella… la realidad era que ambas eran incompatibles… pero bueno, seguramente algo habría en ella que a él lo seducía…

Kate se mordió el labio y trató de pensar en cosas positivas, como por ejemplo que dentro de unas horas volvería a verlo y sonrió. No podía ser tan malo. Aparte de sus sentimientos, Castle solía ser de gran ayuda en sus casos y la realidad era que ella también se divertía a su lado… si podía manejar sus sentimientos y dedicarse a disfrutar de él, todo sería más fácil…

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando lo vio aparecer sonriente, con dos cafés en la mano y no pudo más que sonreír…

-Buenos días, Beckett…- dijo y le entregó el café.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella luego de aclarar su garganta- gracias…

-Sabes… tengo que reconocer que extrañaba esto…- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Esto?- preguntó ella.

-Esto de venir aquí… traerte café… intercambiar ideas…

-Bueno… no fui yo la que se fue…

-Te dije que necesitaba un descanso… ¿acaso no me perdonarás que no te haya llamado?

-No es que no te perdone…- dijo ella- pero no podré olvidarlo… es todo…- terminó ella y él la miró con ansiedad.

-¿Y si te invito a comer?- intentó él.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió?- Kate sintió un cambio drástico en el latir de su corazón, pero procuró que no se le notara…

-Han pasado meses… supongo que tenemos que ponernos al día- aclaró.

-Castle… nosotros no somos amigos…

-Pero si buenos compañeros… recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando nos despedimos… que había sido genial… yo me siento cerca de ti…- dijo él acercándose a ella por la intensidad que iba tomando la conversación.

-Tan cerca que desapareciste tres meses y luego volviste cuando no tuviste más remedio…

-Kate…

-Beckett…- corrigió ella y él asintió- además, ¿qué quieres contarme? ¿Todo lo que hiciste con Gina?

-¿Acaso todo esto es por Gina?

-¿Qué?- dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida y Rick achicó los ojos, le encantaba verla celosa…

-Lo que hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado, Castle…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-De acuerdo… entonces acepta mi invitación… quiero que estemos bien…- le dijo él.

-Estamos bien… tan bien como podemos estar… - dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-A mi no me parece… - sacudió la cabeza él- por favor Kate… digo… Beckett… - le imploró él y ella se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-Está bien…- dijo finalmente y lo vio respirar aliviado.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y se propuso ponerse a trabajar, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero la insistencia de Castle no había hecho otra cosa que ponerla en alerta, Kate había querido aceptar desde el principio, pero la realidad era que quería saber hasta donde presionaba él…

* * *

Luego de un día tranquilo en el que él prácticamente desapareció, Kate terminó con sus tareas y lo vio acercarse a ella…

-¿Te paso a buscar a las 7?- le preguntó.

-¿No quieres que vayamos directamente?- dijo ella.

-¿Acaso no puedes esperar para estar conmigo?- preguntó él alzando la ceja.

-¡Castle!- lo advirtió ella.

-Lo siento… mal chiste… como quieras… pensé que querías descansar un poco…

Kate estuvo a punto de pedirle que comiesen en su casa, pero no se animó. Se imaginó que él podría interpretarlo como algo más y prefirió que eso no sucediera…

-Está bien… a las 7…- dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿acaso Gina no se molestará?

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Lo siento… si yo fuera tu mujer… - dijo y sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Si tú fueras mi mujer…- repitió él y sonrió con placidez.

-Si yo fuera tu mujer… no estaría tranquila sabiendo que sales con otra…

-Por suerte ella no es como tú…- le dijo él con interés- Gina también sale con sus amigos… y además…- dijo y se acercó para hablarle en secreto- quiero estar contigo…

Kate sofocó un suspiro. Ahí estaba otra vez él, presionando, incomodándola con sus encantos… y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle el juego…

-Nos vemos…- le dijo en voz baja y se alejó de él todo lo que pudo, antes de que se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba…

Rick la siguió con la mirada y cuando la vio subir al ascensor, cerró los ojos sonriendo. Seguramente Kate no tenía idea de cuánto la había extrañado él todo ese tiempo… y tampoco de cuan arrepentido estaba de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a su relación con Gina.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor, Kate intentaba bajar el ritmo de sus latidos. Si esa sola situación la había puesto así, no quería ni pensar a lo que se expondría si Rick se ponía en modo seductor…

* * *

Las siete de la tarde llegaron y encontraron a Kate terminando de cambiarse. Aún hacía calor, así que eligió un jean oscuro y una musculosa que acompañó con una camisa ancha y de tela fina.

Cuando Rick tocó el timbre, Kate sintió un golpe en su pecho, que le indicaba que no estaba tan serena como pretendía estar. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un Castle sonriente que le entregaba un enorme ramo de flores…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... por supuesto que sigue... no me maten, esto pasa cuando uno tiene algo de tiempo libre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por las lindas palabras de aliento, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2... disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se quedó estática unos instantes, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni lo que significaban las flores. Rick no dijo nada pero sus ojos la acariciaron.

-Lo siento… es que cuando venía recordé que no conocía tu nuevo departamento y me pareció un lindo gesto…- dijo y le extendió las flores.

Kate sonrió con incomodidad, después de todo no era tan malo.

-Gracias, Castle…- dijo y sintió su aroma.

-Y también quería avisarte que hubo cambio de planes… si no te molesta, por supuesto…- agregó.

-¿Cambio de planes?- preguntó Kate.

-Nos quedaremos a comer aquí…- dijo él sonriendo- ya encargué la comida y la traerán en un rato… eso nos dará tiempo para que me muestres tu nuevo hogar…- dijo y sin dejarla contestar, caminó hacia adelante y ella tuvo que correrse para dejarlo entrar.

-Castle…- dijo luego de cerrar la puerta, aún confundida.

-¿Querías salir?- dijo girando en redondo para mirarla- lo siento…

-No es eso… pero podrías haberme consultado ¿no te parece?- le dijo ella.

-Es cierto… podemos dejar la cena para otro día… la otra noche estuve en la inauguración de un nuevo restaurant, de unos conocidos… cocina internacional… te encantará…

-Castle…- dijo ella sin poder recuperarse aún- ¿te sientes bien?

-Si ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… estás alterado… - dijo ella mirándolo analíticamente.

-Puede ser… es solo que… estoy feliz… me alegra estar aquí compartiendo esto contigo…

-¿Compartiendo qué? Recién llegas…- no pudo evitar decir ella.

-K… Beckett… yo sé que no me creerías si te digo que te extrañé… pero lo hice…

-No se notó…- dijo ella todavía con rencor.

-Y cuando volví a verte y sentí que nuestra conexión seguía intacta…

-¿Conexión?- repitió ella simulando no entender.

-De pensamientos… siento como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas en otro plano… y eso es maravilloso…- dijo sonriendo.

-Castle, ¿tomaste algo?- le preguntó ella y escuchó el timbre.

-No te preocupes, yo abro… ¿tienes vino?- le preguntó y Kate arrugó la nariz, no estaba segura de que el vino fuese la mejor opción…

Cuando Castle dejó la comida sobre la mesa ratona, Kate se acercó con dos copas y una botella de vino. Intercambiaron tareas y ella abrió las cajas con la comida y las acomodó sobre la mesa mientras él abría la botella y servía las copas…

Cuando se sentaron, Castle levantó la copa y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Por nuestro reencuentro…

-Espero que esto no sea un error…- dijo ella en voz baja y chocaron las copas.

* * *

Charlaron un buen rato, él estaba distendido y ella aún un poco incómoda, pero de a poco se fue relajando, era increíble como él podía llevarla y cambiar su humor…

Le contó anécdotas del libro y ella sobre algunos casos que tuvo mientras él no estaba…

Un rato más tarde se reían y él se había ido acercando lentamente y ahora estaba casi rozando sus piernas con las suyas…

-Me gusta mucho…- dijo él y ella lo miró confundida.

Kate alzó las cejas, dándole a entender que necesitaba una explicación.

-El cabello más largo… te queda muy bien…- concluyó él y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Gracias… a mí también me gusta mucho…

-Kate…- dijo él y levantó una mano, y Kate lo miró con terror- lo siento, me gusta llamarte así… déjame hacerlo…- le pidió- te prometo que en el trabajo te llamaré Beckett…

-Está bien…- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Y tú puedes llamarme Rick…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Pero… no estoy acostumbrada…- le refutó.

-Te acostumbrarás… pasaremos más tiempo juntos…

-¿Quién dice?- se atrevió a decir ella.

-Mi necesidad… y también la tuya… he estado pensando mucho todo este tiempo, Kate… y me di cuenta de que tú y yo nos hacemos bien… y eso, además de ser maravilloso, es necesario…

-Rick… - dijo y lo sintió cómodo, aunque todavía no estuviese convencida- creo que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo…

-Te juro que te estoy diciendo todo… y ahora me gustaría saber qué piensas…

-No lo se… es raro todo esto… creo que hasta ahora lo habíamos podido manejar bien…

-Y ahora será aún mejor, Kate… te lo prometo…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-Es difícil de entender, sobre todo cuando me siento incómoda…- dijo mirando sus manos reunidas.

-Relájate un poco, Kate… - dijo y levantó sus manos entrelazadas y besó sus dedos con ternura.

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella, estaba hiperventilando.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y la soltó.

-Quiero que entiendas que si acepté que volvieras fue porque…

-Porque sientes lo mismo que yo…

-¿Y qué sientes tú?

-No quiero perderte… ya no más…- le dijo él.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Rick?- le dijo ella, estaba desesperada por saber.

-Hacer las cosas bien…- dijo él.

-¿Y te parece bien, por ejemplo, estar aquí conmigo, besando mi mano, comiendo en mi casa, haberme regalado flores cuando tu mujer está esperando por ti en casa?

-¿Otra vez Gina?- protestó él.

-Otra vez, no… Gina está… y no me quejo, ni te lo echo en cara… pero no vengas a decirme todo lo que me dices sabiendo que estás con ella…

-Kate… ya te dije que quiero estar contigo…- dijo él.

-Quieres meterte en mi cama…- dijo ella mirándolo de frente- por eso volviste tan decidido… te diste cuenta de que toda esta asociación nuestra se puede terminar en cualquier momento y no quieres quedarte con las ganas…

-No es así, Kate…

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Solo… a mi compañera… a mi amiga… a la mujer que extrañé durante tres meses… ¿sabes las veces que miré tu foto en mi celular, no atreviéndome a llamarte?

-No… no lo se…

-Tantas veces…- dijo y se puso de pie. Kate lo siguió con la mirada, si había decidido irse, era una buena solución, realmente Kate no podía manejar más la situación…

Rick giró en redondo y la miró sin decir nada… ella se sonrojó y eso lo hizo sonreír…

-Me encantó la comida… y siento haberte incomodado… realmente…

-Necesitabas estar conmigo… si…- dijo ella y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

Rick buscó su chaqueta y ella se puso de pie, para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

No hubo más palabras ninguno sabía qué decir… pero cuando ella estaba por abrir la puerta, él la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Espero que alguna vez entiendas lo que está pasando aquí…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Estoy intentándolo…- dijo ella.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y Kate sintió que se fundía en él. A pesar de lo que ella creía que él buscaba, solo sintió ternura y respeto en ese abrazo. Él la mantuvo cerca un buen rato…

-Dios… cómo necesitaba eso…- dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras seguía sosteniéndola.

Kate sonrió un poco, dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

-Lo único que te pido, Kate… es que no tengas miedo… mis intenciones no son malas… solo… me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos…- dijo y acarició su cara suavemente antes de irse.

Kate suspiró cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba. ¿Qué le pasaba a Rick? Kate sentía como si algo le hubiese golpeado la cabeza, no comprendía, no podía relacionar nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche con lo que solía ser su relación con Castle… porque a pesar de sus profundos sentimientos, esos que había descubierto que tenía antes de que él se fuera, él seguía siendo Castle… no Rick, como él se empecinaba en hacerle decir…

Cuando Kate se fue a dormir esa noche, no supo que pensar, recordó sus ojos en los de ella momentos antes, recordó la forma en que él besaba su mano y sintió un cosquilleo que le pareció tristemente familiar… iba a resultarle una tarea ardua poder mantenerlo a raya…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se me fue de las manos? Yo creo que todavía puedo seguir un poco más ¿no? Gracias por seguirla! Y Feliz Cumple para Maku Castleaddict mañana! Gracias por seguirme siempre! ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia me tiene inspirada y con las otras estoy un poco bloqueada, no se preocupen que pasará pronto! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3! Gracias por soportarme!  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Kate levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la observaban con curiosidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no sonreír. Había evitado mirarlo cuando había salido del ascensor, no quería demostrarle ningún interés para que él se apoyara en eso y la torturara… aún no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y sonrió, depositando el café sobre su escritorio ceremoniosamente.

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y sonrió apenas.

A pesar de que él hizo algunos tímidos intentos por llevar la conversación a un plano un poco más personal, Kate se mantuvo enfocada en el trabajo y él finalmente comprendió que necesitaba espacio… él había tenido todas las vacaciones para reflexionar y extrañarla, pero ella no lo había vivido de la misma forma, evidentemente…

Y cuando habían tenido que desplazarse a una escena del crimen, ella había advertido que él la miraba distinto, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se había animado a preguntar…

Él la seguía por todos lados y ella, a pesar de su aparente apatía, se sentía cómoda con eso… era como una suerte de volver a "los viejos tiempos", esos viejos tiempos de antes de que él se fuera con Gina… y antes de Demming… por supuesto…

Lanie, que estaba ahí cuando los vio llegar, los miró con entusiasmo, le agradaba la idea de que Castle hubiera vuelto al equipo y más cuando Esposito le había comentado al pasar que Kate había facilitado las cosas para que eso sucediera…

La forense los observó analíticamente y concluyó que aún les faltaba demasiado para llegar al punto en que pudieran encaminarse emocionalmente…

Kate parecía a la defensiva y él la seguía a todos lados como perrito faldero, temiendo que ella se alejara demasiado pero sin querer acercarse lo suficiente como para arriesgarse…

Luego de analizar todos los detalles del caso, volvieron a la comisaría y Kate arregló algunas entrevistas para el día siguiente antes de preparar sus cosas para irse…

-¿Qué tal unas cervezas, chicos?- preguntó Castle al pasar y Ryan y Esposito suspiraron- yo invito…- insistió Rick…

-Lo siento, bro… estoy muerto…- dijo Esposito.

-Y yo tengo planes… - dijo y alzó la ceja con interés, Ryan estaba en una relación y ellos sabían que era importante.

Los dos detectives saludaron a Kate y Rick y se fueron hablando de sus planes.

-Bien… solo somos tú y yo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Lo siento, Castle… yo también estoy cansada…- dijo ella y hasta bostezó para parecer más creíble.

-Vamos, Kate… no me hagas esto… es solo una salida de amigos… y no vamos los cuatro porque ellos no quisieron… - dijo con cara de inocencia.

-¿Acaso no tienes con quien salir?- disparó ella y luego se arrepintió.

-Creo que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ayer…- dijo y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

Kate sintió pena por él, la realidad era que, le gustara a ella o no, él había sido sincero y a no ser que estuviese todo preparado, él le proponía una salida inocente… a tomar cerveza…

-Está bien, pero solo una… no quiero sentirme mal mañana…

-Te juro que me portaré bien… y luego de acompañaré a casa…- dijo súbitamente él, sintiéndose ansioso.

-Castle… solo una cerveza…- insistió ella y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Un rato más tarde entraban a Remy's y encargaban un par de hamburguesas y unas cervezas.

Kate había sonreído ante su euforia y él le había contado un par de proyectos que tenía mientras esperaban la comida…

Pero las cosas cambiaron mientras comían… las miradas se habían tornado intensas, las palabras habían sido pocas y la incomodidad iba ganando terreno, pero ninguno de los dos podía manejar lo que les ocurría y eso era todavía más complicado…

Luego de una inesperada llamada telefónica, habían salido de ese estado de encantamiento y cuando ella cortó la comunicación con Ryan, sonrió sonrojándose un poco…

-Lo siento, Kate… de verdad no me gusta incomodarte… - dijo él y rozó su mano apenas con la de ella, tratando de no asustarla con el gesto.

-Es que… esto no es como solía ser… Castle… yo me sentía cómoda compartiendo estas cosas contigo… salíamos a comer… charlábamos… las cosas eran amenas… hacíamos chistes… ahora siento que todo está cargado de tensión y no se si puedo disfrutarlo…

-¿Acaso es debido a todo lo que te dije ayer?- dijo él pensativo.

-Quizás… pero no creo ser solo yo… creo que los dos nos comportamos distintos…- añadió ella.

-Puede ser… y lo siento… esa no era mi intención…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, con pesar.

-Y ¿cuál era tu intención?

-Que las cosas siguieran igual, pero que supieras lo importante que es para mi tenerte cerca…- dijo él.

-Siempre lo supe… quiero decir… hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas para comprenderlas… se que me aprecias y yo siento lo mismo… los planteos solo conducen a la confusión…

-Pensé que había sido claro…- insistió él.

-No, Rick… no creas que fuiste tan claro…- sacudió la cabeza ella.

-Lo siento, entonces…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y dejó la servilleta a un lado, luego de limpiarse los labios.

-¿Por qué no hacemos de cuenta que nada sucedió? Yo quiero que estemos bien, Kate…

-Lo se… ya me lo dijiste… pero… ¿por qué no hablas claro conmigo de una vez por todas, Rick?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que me expliques tus actitudes, porque honestamente, desde que llegaste no entiendo nada…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos de cerca, la conversación otra vez los había hecho acercarse.

-Todo este tiempo…- dijo y Kate miró sus labios que temblaban imperceptiblemente- yo… te extrañé, Kate… ¿y… te ha pasado alguna vez que cuando estás a punto de despertarte, no tienes todavía conciencia de donde estás? Yo me despertaba sonriente, pensando que tenía que ir a trabajar y pensaba en ti… y luego mis sentidos me indicaban que estabas lejos y que no nos veríamos… y… y entonces pensé… que quería volver y que no sabía cómo porque imaginé que no querrías verme más… y luego volví y nos encontramos y me sonreíste… y entonces dije… no todo está perdido… todavía se puede luchar…

-Creo que…- dijo ella y apartó su mirada de la de él un momento- pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos…- agregó.

-Y eso me hace bien…- dijo él y sonrió cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Rick?- le preguntó ella con el corazón en la mano.

-Kate…- dijo él midiendo las palabras.

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella que casi no soportaba la presión.

-Me pasan cosas muy profundas contigo, Kate…- dijo y ella abrió los ojos con incredulidad, de todo lo que se imaginó que él podría decirle, eso no estaba calculado.

Rick tomó aire y continuó.

-Y me parece bien que tú estés al tanto… porque intentaré actuar en consecuencia…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, acercando sus labios para besarla.

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente porque sintió que se mareaba. Él seguía sorprendiéndola. Y ella no quería luchar más… Kate suspiró imperceptiblemente en anticipación, su aliento cálido sobre sus labios, sus ojos en los suyos… sus labios casi tocándose cuando escucharon el teléfono…

Rick se sobresaltó y lo tomó, queriendo apagarlo. Kate pudo ver la foto de Gina en el frente y suspiró con fastidio…

-Gina… ¿qué pasa?- dijo Rick casi con el mismo fastidio- no… si… estoy tomando cerveza… no, no iré a comer… está bien… que te diviertas…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Kate se mordió el labio con fastidio y miró su reloj. Quería irse. Estaba enojada, celosa, triste, desilusionada… pero ¿a quien engañaba?… evidentemente se engañaba a ella misma… él podía estar sintiendo cosas muy profundas por ella, pero seguía con Gina… ella era su esposa y la mujer que lo esperaba todos los días en casa…

-Lo siento…- dijo y tomó su mano en un gesto desesperado de que ella no se fuera…

-Yo lo siento…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento por mi, por ser una tonta… también por ti… por no poder tomar la decisión correcta… y también lo siento por ella… - dijo ella y se levantó.

-Kate… yo… Gina y yo… yo no siento lo mismo por ella que por ti…

-¿Por qué sigues con ella entonces?- dijo Kate sin comprender.

-No lo se… la rutina…- dijo él sin convicción- pero ella no está entre nosotros…

-Por supuesto que lo está…- dijo Kate enojada- y no es su culpa, ni tampoco la mía… es culpa tuya, Rick…

-Por favor, Kate… - le rogó él.

-¿Quieres la verdad, Rick?- le dijo con furia y cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas personas presentes los observaban, bajó la voz y se acercó a él- yo creo que quizás si… tú sientes cosas por mi… pero como no estás seguro de que esto funcione, entonces la tienes a Gina, para no quedarte solo… y eso es patético…

-No es así…- insistió él.

-¿Ah no? ¿y cómo es?

-Yo volví con ella porque me sentía solo… es todo… y ella lo sabe…

-¿Lo sabe y aún se queda a tu lado?- dijo Kate achicando los ojos.

-¿A quien le importa, Kate? Ella no está entre nosotros…- insistió él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-A mi me importa, Rick… yo no me convertiré en tu amante…- dijo y se golpeó suavemente la frente, como si llegara de pronto a una conclusión- y casi me dejo llevar…- dijo y lo miró con enojo antes de salir por la puerta, mientras él la miraba azorado…

* * *

**¡No me odien mucho! ¡Esto tenía que pasar! Gracias por seguirla, pronto la continuaré!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate apresuró el paso cuando salió a la calle, estaba muy dolida… y también confundida… era tan fácil enamorarse de un tipo como Castle… y dolía tanto…

Cuando llegaba a la esquina, desesperada por encontrar un taxi y así poder irse a su casa, sintió los brazos de él que la atrapaba por los hombros.

-Por favor no te vayas, Kate…- le dijo él.

-No creo que tengamos mucho más para decirnos…- dijo ella.

-No quiero una amante… aunque me conformaría con eso, si es lo que tú estás dispuesta a darme…- dijo con seriedad y ella lo miró, no comprendiendo si era una broma.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme, Rick?- dijo ella casi a los gritos.

-Lo que tú me pidas…- dijo él.

-Aléjate de mi, entonces… no te necesito… no puedo negar que quizás existe una atracción entre nosotros, pero es normal, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, el sentimiento es mutuo, pero ya está… y yo decido no actuar en consecuencia… yo lo decido…

-Estás mintiendo… - dijo él con desesperación- si Gina no hubiera llamado hace unos minutos hubieras dejado que te bese…

-Quizás… y ya estaría arrepintiéndome…- reflexionó ella.

-Créeme… en este momento lo que menos podrías hacer es pensar…- dijo con una mueca. Y ella sabía que él tenía razón.

-Puede ser… creo que le enviaré un mensaje de agradecimiento a tu… mujer… - dijo y aspiró hondo, le costaba llamarla así- me ahorró unas cuantas lágrimas…

-Kate… por favor…- dijo y levantó la mano, acariciando su cara suavemente.

-No… basta… - dijo y él no le hizo caso, se acercó a ella que no podía moverse y la miró de cerca.

-Tú no quieres que me vaya… y yo se que te da rabia…- le dijo y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Estás… estás diciendo cualquier cosa…- dijo Kate casi sin poder respirar.

-Lo veo en tus ojos…- dijo él y ella trató de desviar su mirada, que se posó en los labios de él- me muero por tus labios… quiero besarte, Kate…- siguió hablando casi sobre sus labios.

Kate no contestó nada, no podía moverse ¿o era que no quería?

-Dios… ¿por qué tengo que respetarte tanto?- dijo él y se separó de ella y cerró los ojos brevemente para poder aplacar un poco su deseo.

-Gracias…- dijo ella temblando e intentó separarse.

-Hablaré con Gina… - dijo casi sin aliento y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- y luego vendré a buscarte, Kate…

Kate quiso contestarle algo y no pudo hablar. Él la miró un momento más y luego se fue, dejándola ahí parada, en la esquina.

* * *

Rick llegó a su casa y encontró a Gina a punto de irse a cenar con unas amigas.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo luego de que ella besara suavemente sus labios.

-Se me hace un poco tarde…- dijo la rubia sonriente.

-Es importante…- dijo y Gina cerró los ojos, sabía que realmente lo era.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que no puedo seguir adelante con esto… sería un tonto… yo te aprecio… pero no puedo seguir a tu lado por simpatía…

-¿Simpatía?- dijo Gina un poco molesta- yo pensé que entre nosotros había más que eso…

-Lo había, Gina… eso es cierto… pero también…

-También es cierto que estabas conmigo porque no te animabas a decirle a Beckett lo que te pasa con ella… ¿verdad?

-Gina…

-¿Verdad, Rick?- insistió ella.

-Es cierto…

-Pudiste hablar con ella… - asumió.

-No… no exactamente…- dijo él- pero descubrí que quiero luchar por ella y no es justo que lo haga estando contigo… no quiero herir a nadie…

-Lo estás haciendo, Rick…

-Yo nunca te oculté nada…

-Es cierto… aunque no me lo hayas dicho directamente, yo siempre lo supe… aunque tú nunca te molestaste en ocultarlo…

-Gina… por favor…

-Si… me imagino que no querrás una escena…

-No es eso… yo… nosotros la pasamos bien mientras duró… pero necesito enfocarme en lo que siento…

-Está bien, Rick… la verdad es que siempre supe que este momento llegaría… me apena no haber podido llegar a más contigo…- le dijo y tomó su abrigo- pasaré a buscar mis cosas, te llamaré antes…

-Gina…- dijo y sonrió- de verdad te agradezco la comprensión.

Gina sonrió con tristeza y lo saludó con la mano antes de abrir la puerta…

* * *

Kate llegó a su casa y dejó caer sus llaves y su cartera sobre la mesa. Todavía le costaba trabajo sentirse segura entre sus cuatro paredes… desde que su departamento había explotado meses antes, y tampoco sentía ese lugar como su hogar, aunque había trabajado duro para dejarlo como ella esperaba…

Se dirigió a la heladera y tomó una botella de agua. Le dio un trago bien largo con el ánimo de quitar la sensación que tenía.

Se cambió de ropa y se puso un pijama cómodo… no quería irse a dormir aún, estaba demasiado exaltada y no podía dejar de pensar en Castle…

Sin darse cuenta se tocó los labios. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca antes. Ni tan sincero. Sus primeras actitudes cuando había vuelto habían sido erráticas, ella no entendía lo que sucedía… pero ahora todo estaba claro… evidentemente él se había decidido a luchar por ella… si solo supiera que ella se sentía débil y que si él hubiese insistido un poco, hubiesen terminado… Dios sabe donde…

Kate miró su celular y pensó en llamarlo. Pero no sabía con qué excusa… solo quería escuchar su voz… que le dijera algo lindo… pero eso era peligroso, ¿qué tal si él estaba con Gina?

Kate sacudió la cabeza, ella no era su amante… inspiró hondo y tomó su celular… tenía que llamarlo…

Se mordió el labio con impaciencia… le diría que quería cerciorarse que hubiese llegado bien… o mejor que quería avisarle que ella había llegado bien… o que lo esperaba mañana más temprano con alguna excusa…

Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número 2 y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, escuchó el timbre…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿acaso él había leído su mente como cientos de veces y la había ido a ver? ¿Qué querría esta vez?

Con el teléfono aún en la mano, Kate se acercó a la puerta sonriente y abrió sin mirar antes.

La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se encontró cara a cara con Gina. Estaba seria, y la notaba angustiada…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo la rubia con seriedad.

Kate la miró sin comprender y en el momento en que iba a hablar, escuchó su celular.

-Beckett- dijo y se le paralizó el corazón cuando escuchó a Castle del otro lado.

-Kate…- dijo en tono bajo, él.

-Lo siento…- dijo con una sensación rara en la garganta- ahora no puedo…

-Espera…- le rogó él, pensando que ella estaba molesta- quería decirte que… hablé con Gina…

-Yo… no puedo ahora…- insistió Kate.

-Kate…- siguió él.

Gina inspiró hondo, le quitó el teléfono de la mano y se lo puso en el oído.

-Que… te amo…- escuchó y sus rasgos se endurecieron…

-Podrías haber esperado un par de horas…- dijo con sequedad y cortó la comunicación.

Kate abrió la boca para decir algo pero su cabeza estaba en blanco. Gina le entregó el teléfono…

-Necesito hablar contigo… pero descuida, no te robaré mucho tiempo…- le dijo mirándola deseando que sus ojos pudieran asesinarla…

* * *

**Se lo que están pensando ahora (aparte de odiarme) "catfight!" Todavía no lo decidí... pero estoy disfrutando! Gracias por seguirla, y espero los comentarios! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate pensó en hacerla pasar, pero al ver la expresión de sus ojos se le ocurrió que tal vez no sería lo mejor…

-Dime…- dijo solamente, con una mezcla de comprensión y fastidio. Ella no tenía porqué soportar esto…

-Si estoy aquí… es porque a pesar de todo… me caes bien…- dijo Gina.

-¿A pesar de todo?- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja, demandando la explicación.

-A pesar de que tú sabes que estamos en veredas opuestas…

-Si te refieres a Castle…

-¿Castle?- dijo Gina y sonrió amargamente, no podía creer que Rick la dejara por una mujer inferior en clase social, con un trabajo aburrido y peligroso y encima que lo llame por su apellido artístico- no puedo creerlo…- agregó en voz baja, casi para si misma- escucha… no me pareció bien lo que hiciste…

-Disculpa…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza brevemente Kate, intentando decodificar- no entiendo lo que me dices…

-Si tú crees que yo soy tonta, estás muy equivocada… ¿acaso piensas que no me di cuenta de las miradas y las palabras no dichas entre ustedes cuando se despidieron antes de irnos?

-Lo siento, pero eso no es asunto tuyo…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Lo es, porque Rick era mi pareja para ese entonces…

-Escucha… no se lo que quieres decirme… pero no veo el punto aquí… estoy cansada y no quiero ser descortés, pero me gustaría que esta conversación se termine por el bien de las dos…- Kate se estaba cansando de las insinuaciones ácidas.

-Lo único que quiero que sepas es que tienes el camino libre… y espero, por tu bien, que Rick sea feliz… porque me tendrás como una sombra para recordártelo…

Kate miró hacia el suelo inspirando hondo para no reaccionar de la peor manera. Luego levantó la vista y la miró un momento a los ojos antes de contestar.

-Realmente lo quieres…- dijo y Gina la miró como si no comprendiera.

-Por supuesto… ¿y tú?

-Eso no tengo por qué contestártelo a ti…

-Ahí está… eso es… Rick es un apasionado por conseguir aquello que le resulta difícil… y déjame decirte, detective… tú has sido difícil… tienes mi admiración por eso…- dijo sonriendo casi burlonamente.

-Tú crees que no tengo otra virtud por la cual él podría enamorarse de mi…- dijo sonriendo Kate.

-No tan importante… no es personal, detective… es solo que lo conozco hace años íntimamente…- dijo y alzó la ceja- está cautivado con el trabajo que haces y con el hecho de que no le das una sola chance… te salió bien…- dijo y volvió a sonreír.

-Me da mucha gracia que pienses que todo esto está orquestado para seducirlo…

-Lo está… soy mujer… se lo que haces…

-¿Y qué hago?

-Asegurarte el futuro…

-Escucha… Gina… si quieres a Castle te lo regalo con moño y todo… hay algo que para mi es más importante que el dinero, el sexo e incluso el amor, por ahora… y es la tranquilidad… y créeme… así estoy bien…- y se acercó a ella, para obligarla a retroceder, quería cerrar la puerta, la conversación no daba para más…

-Mentirosa…- jadeó entre dientes Gina.

-Adiós… realmente me parece que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar…- dijo Kate y empujó la puerta suavemente y se apoyó sobre ella, largando una bocanada de aire aliviada.

Kate se fue a dormir tratando de no pensar. Rick no volvió a llamarla, aunque tuvo que pensar hasta en atarse los dedos para no marcar su número. Estaba inquieto. Gina había ido a verla… y ella le había cortado la comunicación.

* * *

Al otro día, la miró desde lejos al salir del ascensor y Kate sintió su mirada, pero no le prestó atención.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y depositó su café.

Kate no le contestó. Su corazón latía demasiado apresurado y ella no quería que se le notara. Odiaba sentirse así con él… odiaba pensar que Gina podría tener razón y que la única motivación de Rick, aparte del trabajo, era el hecho de conseguir algo que se le dificultaba conseguir…

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dijo él y ella levantó la vista y lo miró. Estaba preocupado. Kate sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho, él había cumplido con su promesa, y se había separado de Gina… pero el hecho de que ella pudiese tener razón con lo que le había dicho ocasionaba en Kate una duda que en este momento, sobrepasaba todo…

-Dime…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

-¿Aquí?- se sorprendió él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Castle?

-Ya te lo dije, hablar contigo…

-¿De qué?

-De nosotros… de Gina… de su visita anoche…

-Tienes razón, entonces… aquí no podemos hacerlo…

-¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

-Luego del trabajo- le dijo- nos tomaremos un café en mi casa…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado cuando sintió una ola de calor al observar la intensidad de su mirada.

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió impeceptiblemente.

* * *

El día se desarrolló con una lentitud increíble. Casi no estuvieron en contacto. A propósito, Kate lo envió con Ryan y Esposito a buscar pruebas a una escena y se quedó revisando cuentas bancarias para no tener que verlo.

Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba, su cabeza no la dejaba en paz. Las palabras de Rick y sobre todo las de Gina revoloteaban y no le permitían concentrarse.

Cuando el día se terminaba. Kate llegó a la conclusión de que antes de profundizar más sobre sus sentimientos hacia Castle, primero descartaría que lo que había dicho Gina fuera cierto. Ella no complicaría su corazón aún más para que él, luego de conseguirla, se cansara y la dejara sufriendo…

Una idea cruzó su cabeza y Kate sonrió intentando sobreponerse a la idea de lo que implicaba…

Las palabras de Rick la sacaron de su estado de concentración…

-Creo que es hora de irnos…- le dijo con suavidad y ella lo miró sobresaltada.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, entraban en lo de Kate. Ella le pidió que se sentara mientras ella preparaba el café y él le dio charla entre tanto.

Una vez que ella se sentó en el sofá a su lado, aún cuando lo notó nervioso, alzó las cejas en señal de que él tenía toda su atención…

-Espero que Gina no te haya hecho pasar un mal momento…- dijo con culpa.

-Lo hizo… pero ya está… realmente no me gustó… tengo que admitirlo…

-Te pido disculpas… pensé que ella lo había tomado mejor que lo que en realidad fue…

-Está bien, Rick…- dijo y él la miró, casi shockeado de la forma familiar con que ella lo trataba.

-Kate…- dijo él y dejó la taza sobre la mesita, acercándose a ella.

-Escucha Rick… yo… yo no me imaginaba que la dejarías en serio… quiero decir… pensé que ella era importante… y ahora veo… que… esta sensación que me provoca el hecho de que ya no hay nada que nos impida… tú sabes…- dijo y sonrió y Rick pensó que se desmayaría.

-¿Qué sensación?- dijo él, adoraba el gesto que ella tenía en su cara. Parecía relajada, parecía en control de la situación, y esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de su carácter.

-Esta sensación aquí…- dijo y señaló su estómago, por encima de su camisa blanca.

-¿Estás bien… Kate?- Rick no podía respirar, evaluó si quizás no se había quedado dormido esperándola.

-Estoy bien, Rick…- dijo y tomó su mano- y pensaba… creo que mi vida es demasiado complicada como para añadirle la complicación que significa tener una relación… así que…

-Kate…- intentó él, ya sabía que no podía ser bueno lo que vendría.

-Así que…- siguió ella- ¿qué tal si tú y yo… solo nos dejamos llevar… digo… si aún te interesa la idea de tener algo conmigo…- le dijo casi sobre sus labios.

-¿Dejarnos llevar?- jadeó él, su aliento tibio sobre los labios de ella.

-Cruzar la línea… - dijo y soltó su mano para dejarla descansando en el pecho de él- ver cómo se siente estar uno en brazos del otro… ¿o no era eso lo que querías?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Yo… yo ya te dije lo que quería… pero también te dije que tomaría lo que tú me dieras…- le dijo él.

-Entonces… - dijo ella y lo miró desafiándolo- ven y tómalo…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio mirarla con desesperación.

Rick colocó su frente sobre la de ella, intentando aquietar sus pulsaciones y su excitación. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿De verdad, Kate?- jadeó con los ojos cerrados aún.

-Nunca en mi vida, hablé más en serio…- dijo ella y aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido seguir hablando porque los labios de él colapsaron con los de ella que sintió que el mundo se detenía justo ahí, en donde ellos estaban, en su primer beso…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño giro, en verdad estoy disfrutando esta historia! Gracias por seguirla!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mientras preparo algo un poco distinto para celebrar mi historia número 100 (todavía no puedo creerlo!) les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia... me costó resolver la situación, espero que les guste...  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Kate suspiró en el beso, Rick no pudo evitar atraerla hacia su cuerpo y se sorprendió de lo rápido que ella se relajó cuando se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Algo le sucedía, eso era obvio, y Rick no podía figurarse nada porque en ese instante apenas podía pensar.

En este momento su cuerpo pensaba por él y Rick sabía que eso era peligroso. Había querido besarla durante siglos, y siempre había imaginado una situación distinta… se había imaginado romance, velas, palabras de amor… quizás el novelista dentro suyo se había interpuesto… _después de todo es el siglo XXI_, intentó pensar…

Kate volvió a suspirar cuando las manos de él se perdieron en su cintura, por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Había algo en esos labios, en la forma en que ella se entregaba a él que le impedían pensar.

Kate separó su boca un instante de la de él y Rick volvió a apoyar su frente en la de ella y se focalizó en su boca. Sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos a causa de la impetuosidad de los besos. Y estaban entreabiertos, para poder respirar mejor…

Rick parpadeó un par de veces, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo había sido demasiado fácil. ¿Acaso solo se trataba de Gina y que Kate querría estar segura de que no hubiese nadie entre ellos? ¿Tan solo eso?

-Kate…- exhaló él y ella separó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor, Rick… - le dijo suplicante.

Rick trató de comprender el significado de su ruego.

Kate se acercó otra vez y lo besó. Era como si no pudiera contenerse más. Era como si su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad. El soñaba con besarla y así demostrarle sus sentimientos y que ella no pudiera resistirse nunca más.

Rick quiso abandonarse a ella, quiso no pensar más, pero su excitación comenzaba a crecer y supo que no podría detenerse si seguía adelante.

Juntó fuerzas y separó su cara de la de ella. Kate lo miró sin comprender.

-Tenemos que hablar, Kate…-dijo él y ella intentó acercarse para seguir besándolo- por favor…- jadeó casi sin poder sobreponerse a la insistencia de ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le dijo ella sin abandonar su tarea de intentar besarlo.

-De nosotros…- jadeó él.

-No hay nada de qué hablar… aquí estamos…- dijo ella y besó su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente.

-Por favor, Kate…- insistió él con los ojos cerrados- solo… solo quiero saber…

Kate suspiró suavemente en su cuello y lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber qué significa esto para ti…- dijo él con la respiración entrecortada.

-Pues… muchas cosas… - dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Qué… qué cosas?- pudo decir él. Le resultaba casi imposible concentrarse.

-Saber qué se siente al besarte… no lo sé… tal vez… - dijo y se sonrojó un poco- cumplir con alguna de mis fantasías…

Rick trató de no pensar demasiado en eso y levantó una mano, colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Kate.

-Esto no es… solamente sexo para ti, ¿verdad, Kate?- dijo un poco más repuesto segundos más tarde.

-¿Y si lo fuera?- jadeó ella y se movió un poco sobre él testeando en su pierna cuán lejos había ido el juego para él.

-No serías tú… - le dijo buscando en sus ojos alguna pista- no es que piense que tú no disfrutas del momento, Kate… pero esta no eres tú… aunque tengo que reconocer que me gusta mucho esta Kate… me gusta la forma en que me miras, la forma en que me besas… es increíblemente estimulante… pero siento que estoy con tu hermana gemela traviesa…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo soy así, Rick…

-Mentira… tú puedes ser así de sexy… pero no creo que pudieras entregarte a una relación, a comenzar algo sin hablar antes de lo que realmente estamos sintiendo… esta no eres tú…

-¿Entonces quién soy?- dijo ella, de alguna manera shockeada por la declaración de él.

-No lo sé… - dijo y besó su frente- créeme… sé que me arrepentiré de esto…

Kate no pudo atinar a nada cuando él la depositó suavemente en el sillón y se levantó, su reacción corporal a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, bien notoria.

-¿Puedes decirme qué quieres probar?

-Nada… de verdad no te entiendo, Rick… pensé que querías estar conmigo…- dijo mirando hacia abajo casi avergonzada por sus actos.

-Quiero estar contigo… pero quiero una relación, Kate… ahora no hay nada que impida que nosotros nos demos esa oportunidad… tenias razón… Gina de alguna manera estaba entre nosotros… pero ahora ya no es así… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que estés segura?

-Es que… yo no sé si quiero una relación contigo, Rick… - dijo sin mirarlo, tenía pánico de que se le notara que mentía.

-No lo sabes…- repitió él- dime una cosa… ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con Gina?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- reaccionó ella.

-¿Quizás porque desde que la viste has actuado como una desconocida?

-Solo… me hizo pasar un mal momento… es todo…

-Kate…- dijo y se sentó a su lado, tratando de buscar sus ojos.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?- le preguntó ella con sus ojos perdidos en los suyos.

-Porque siento cosas por ti…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas, como si la explicación no le bastara.

-Bien…

-No… no está bien… Kate… cuando volví te aclaré que lucharía por esta oportunidad… me reclamaste que aún seguía con Gina y me di cuenta de que tenías razón… entonces hice lo que tenía que hacer y la dejé… ¿y ahora te lanzas en mis brazos asegurándome que no quieres tener una relación conmigo?

-¿Quieres asegurarte de que dormiré contigo más de una vez?

-Sabes que me estás hiriendo, ¿verdad?

-No te entiendo, Rick… dime… ¿qué te atrae de mí?

-Todo…

-Y específicamente…

-Tú… me atraes físicamente, emocionalmente… intelectualmente…- dijo él.

-Y… ¿qué pasaría si te quitas las ganas conmigo? ¿acaso no crees que dejaría de interesarte?

-¿Qué?- Rick no podía creer lo que oía.

-Dime no me dejarás luego de meterte en la cama conmigo, Rick… si eso es lo que quieres, hagámoslo de una vez y luego desaparece de mi vida…- dijo casi sin respirar ella.

-Kate… ¿quién te dijo que yo solamente quería meterme en la cama contigo?

-¿Es cierto?- insistió ella.

-Es cierto que me muero de ganas, Kate… pero no es lo único… ¿cuánto tiempo más te llevará comprender que quiero estar contigo?- dijo y se agachó a su lado, tomando su cara- quiero estar contigo…

Kate no le contestó. Se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera digiriendo lo que ocurría.

-Escucha, Kate… voy a dejarte pensar… estoy seguro de que llegarás a una buena conclusión… yo no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero tampoco quiero perder el tiempo…

-Rick…- intentó decir Kate, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-Antes de irme quiero que seas honesta conmigo… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Gina?

-Nada, Rick…

-Si no te hubiese dicho nada, no estarías así… más allá de las dudas, te sentí distinta el día en que te dije que la dejaría… pensé que me habías comprendido…

-Está bien… me dijo que tu único interés en mi era, además del laboral, el hecho de que yo no te había dado aún una oportunidad… y que después de dártela, te cansarías de mi…

-¡Dios!- dijo y besó sus manos con ternura- Kate… nunca imaginé que Gina podía estar tan enojada… perdóname por todo…- dijo y se levantó- te dejaré tranquila…

Rick se dirigió a la puerta y la miró una última vez antes de irse.

Kate se sumergió en el sillón y lloró amargamente, ¿podía ser posible que se hubiese equivocado tanto?¿acaso valía más la palabra de una desconocida antes de la del hombre del que ella estaba enamorada?

* * *

**¡No se enojen que sigo pronto! ¡Gracias por seguirla!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Kate volvió de almorzar miró hacia su escritorio esperando encontrarlo. Eso no sucedió. Ni había sucedido a la mañana cuando había llegado con la esperanza de verlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza. Todavía tenía en su boca el recuerdo del beso que habían compartido, impulsivo o no, correcto o no, fingido o no… había sido su primer beso… y Kate no podía dejar de pensar en eso…

En realidad, Kate no podía dejar de pensar en él, tan simple como eso…

Un suspiro ahogado la sacó de su estado de trance. Esposito tomó el lugar de Castle al lado de su escritorio y la observaba con insistencia, intentando llamarle la atención.

-¿Si?

-¿Has visto a Castle?- le preguntó el detective y la vio sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué tendría que verlo yo?

-¿Porque… el tipo trabaja contigo… y eres tú la que le dice cuándo y dónde ir?- dijo Esposito y alzó ambas cejas, expectante.

-No lo vi…- dijo Kate achicando los ojos.

-Ah…

-¿Por qué?

-Nada… quería hacerle una consulta sobre una cuenta bancaria de la que hablábamos el otro día…

-Llámalo…

-No… no hace falta…- dijo y al ver la expresión de tristeza de Kate preguntó- ¿quieres que lo llame?

-¿Yo?

Esposito revoleó los ojos. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían estos dos con el jueguito del gato y el ratón?

-¿Qué te ocurre Beckett?

-Nada… no es nada…- dijo y suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Quieres que averigüe por qué no vino?

-Si tú quieres…

-Y tú, ¿quieres?

Kate bajó la vista, ocultando un poco su timidez.

-Si…- dijo en voz bajísima y Esposito no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Acaso discutieron?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces? Pensé que lo habías traído de vuelta para que estuviesen bien…

-Pensé que si…

Esposito no quiso preguntar más. Lo que ocurriera entre ellos era asunto de ellos. El solo podía pensar en ayudar…

Se comunicó con Castle y él le dijo que había tenido cosas que hacer. Esposito se apartó un poco y le habló con honestidad.

-Hey… ¿te pasa algo? Beckett esta rara… no quiso llamarte…

-Escucha, Javi… si, pasa algo… pero supongo que no debo hablar… y no te preocupes, porque se arreglará…

-Amigo… te juro que me puso feliz que volvieras… incluso cuando Beckett prácticamente te escribió en un papel la respuesta del caso para que pudieras ganar la apuesta…

-¿Tú dices que ella me dejó ganar?

-¿Tienes dudas?

-No…- dijo Rick y sonrió. Una sensación inequívoca de orgullo y amor llenó su pecho y se excusó con Esposito antes de cortar.

* * *

Kate terminó con sus tareas y suspiró con tristeza. Esposito no le había dado demasiadas explicaciones sobre Castle…

Tomó sus cosas y luego de saludar a sus compañeros, se fue a su casa a descansar. Se cambió de ropa, intentó relajarse pero no pudo. Pensó en llamarlo, pensó en tratar de hablar con él, pero por teléfono no podía.

Aspiró hondo y juntó fuerzas. Tomó su chaqueta y mientras se la terminaba de acomodar abrió la puerta y se encontró con él.

-Yo…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada, a menudo le resultaba placentero pensar como él y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero esa clase de "coincidencias" le llegaban muy profundo.

-Vine para que aclaremos las cosas, Kate…- dijo él también respirando con dificultad.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó ella en voz baja.

Rick entró y Kate cerró la puerta. Pero se quedó ahí parado mirándola. Y ella sintió que le faltaban palabras.

-Yo te quiero, Kate… desde el primer minuto… y no estoy profundizando en ese sentimiento porque no quiero asustarte… - dijo él y se acercó, mirándola a los ojos de cerca.

-Yo… Rick… ¿por qué no viniste hoy?

-Porque no quería presionarte…

-Querías que pensara que no volverías… ¿verdad?

-No… en realidad no… aunque si me extrañaste, me alegra…

-Mentiroso…

-Tú estás mintiendo…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Yo no miento…

-Dime que no me extrañaste…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Está bien… si… pero no importa…

-A mi si…

-Pues no tiene sentido…

-¿Ah no? Dime, Kate… ¿qué pasaría si yo no volviera más a trabajar?

-Supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a la idea…

-Y si yo hubiese perdido la apuesta…

-No te hubiese permitido que volvieras…

-¿Estás segura?- dijo sonriendo otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que me dejaste ganar la apuesta…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada, mataría a Esposito lentamente, dolorosamente. Mañana.

-Me dejaste ganar, Kate…- insistió él.

-Estás equivocado…

-No puedes vivir sin mi…

-¿Yo?- dijo ella y lanzó otra carcajada. No quería ni pensar en lo que significaba eso que él afirmaba.

-¿Qué sientes por mi, Kate?

-¿Molestia?

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad…

-Pues yo la estoy desechando…

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él.

-Absolutamente…- dijo ella y asintió.

-Está bien…- dijo y suspiró, dándole a entender de que se iría.

-Bien…- dijo y lo vio girar sobre sus talones.

Y eso fue lo último que registró conscientemente, porque las manos de él la atraparon y la apretaron mientras su boca la tomaba por asalto y la exploraba con tal intensidad que Kate pensó que se desmayaría.

Kate sintió la mesa del desayunador tras su espalda baja mientras las manos de él la recorrían. Pensó en resistirse. Pensó en empujarlo. Pensó en pegarle. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle los besos mientras sus brazos lo acariciaban y se perdía en sus caricias…

Luego de unos minutos, Rick se separó de ella jadeando y la miró sonriente.

-Te amo, Kate… y quiero estar contigo…- dijo y ella lo miró también jadeando y con la mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-Perdóname, Rick…- dijo y besó suavemente sus labios- perdóname por haberme dejado llevar por mis dudas… y si… te dejé ganar… solo quería tenerte a mi lado otra vez y fui demasiado tonta como para reconocerlo…- dijo y él sonrió con placidez.

-Y yo que pensé que lo había resuelto…

-Lo resolviste… con algo de ayuda…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

Kate se inclinó nuevamente y lo besó, explorándolo ella misma, dejándose llevar de una vez por todas por la necesidad que tanto tiempo venía controlando.

Y Rick la dejó hacer. Había esperado demasiado para esto…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Debería terminarla en el próximo capítulo? ¡Escucho opiniones!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió. No había sido un sueño… estaba boca arriba, bajo las sábanas, literalmente atrapada bajo Rick…

Trató de moverse un poco, no es que estuviera incómoda, sino que no podía moverse.

Él estaba boca abajo sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, una mano sobre su abdomen y el cuerpo contorsionado de manera que su pierna cubría las de ella.

Podía recordar todo claramente. Su boca sobre la de Rick, sus sensuales caricias, la pasión que casi los había desbordado en la cocina… los ruegos de Rick para que le permitiese hacerle el amor… sin embargo ella no lo había dudado nunca… no eso… desde el instante en que ella decidió ir a buscarlo y lo encontró en su puerta, Kate supo que las cosas terminarían así. Y no es que estuviera mal, ni tampoco bien, sino que era algo que se venía preparando entre ellos y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las cosas entre ellos habían sido perfectas esa noche… Rick la había llevado a la habitación y entre besos y caricias se habían quitado la ropa hasta entregarse uno al otro totalmente…

Algo llamó la atención de Kate y la hizo volver a la realidad, Rick dijo algo entre sueños y ella se mordió el labio. Era increíble que luego de haberse dormido solo hacía un par de horas, porque habían estado dedicados casi toda la noche a hacer el amor, ella pudiera tener ganas de seguir…

Kate aclaró la garganta, levantó su mano, que había quedado atrapada bajo él y tocó su cabello, masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo…

-Hey…- dijo en tono bajo y él levantó la cabeza, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos más claros que nunca para enfocar su mirada en la de ella.

-Buenos días…- dijo y zambulló su cara en el pecho de ella, y Kate cerró los ojos un momento, intentando controlar su deseo.

Rick se acomodó sobre ella luego y cuando su cara estuvo al nivel de la de ella, besó sus labios suavemente.

Kate sonrió y él se separó un poco para observarla.

-¿Estamos de buen humor hoy, detective?- le dijo y ella amplió la sonrisa.

-Digamos que tuve una buena noche…- se atrevió a decir.

-Con tal de ver esa sonrisa más a menudo, me ofrezco a esforzarme duro cada noche… - dijo él y alzó la ceja seductor.

-Nadie dijo que fuera por ti, Castle…- dijo ella juguetona.

-¿Ah… no?- dijo él fingiendo tristeza.

-Bueno… tal vez un poco…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada al ver la expresión adorable en la cara de él.

-Bien… porque…- dijo y descendió bajo las sábanas besando su abdomen y siguiendo hacia abajo hasta llegar exactamente donde sabía que ella no podría resistirse.

-Mmm…- jadeó Kate con los ojos apretados, intentando controlar un poco su excitación.

Rick mantuvo su atención allí un rato más, y luego inició el ascenso, volviendo a besar la línea del abdomen hasta llegar al pecho y por último a su boca.

-Si fuese a causa mía…- jadeó él sobre sus labios y al observar la mirada oscura en los ojos de ella supo que su esfuerzo sería gratificado- yo podría garantizarte que sonreirás toda la vida…- le dijo y ella levantó su cabeza para atrapar sus labios.

Cuando Rick quiso acordar, Kate le hizo una llave con sus piernas y a los pocos segundos era ella quien estaba sobre él y mientras lo miraba con los ojos encendidos de deseo, descendió tomándolo por completo.

-El factor sorpresa es algo en lo que todavía no puedo ganarte…- le dijo él sonriendo sensualmente mientras la contemplaba. Tenía que reconocer que se imaginaba a Kate actuando de esa forma, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra totalmente distinta, era vivirlo…

-Son años de entrenamiento…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Estoy plenamente agradecido y te felicito por tu arduo trabajo… aunque…

-Cállate y bésame, Castle…- dijo ella harta de las palabras.

El encuentro no duró demasiado, realmente habían tenido una noche agitada, pero cuando terminó, aún con las piernas entrelazadas y ella, con la cara apoyada en el pecho de él, Kate trató de concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón que se iban calmando y lo miró luego a los ojos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a trabajar, ¿no?- le preguntó, analítica.

-Si… y yo creo que debería pasar por casa a cambiarme… no me parece adecuado pasar el día con la misma ropa…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Rick?- le preguntó ella súbitamente seria.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No lo se… lo que tú quieras, Kate…

-Pero quiero saber tu opinión…

-Yo creo que no hace falta estar ocultándose… nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar…

-Es cierto… pero no me gustaría tener las miradas en mi espalda para ver qué ocurre, todo el tiempo… odio que la gente se meta en mi vida…- dijo con fastidio.

-Bueno… creo que las miradas las tienes… aunque no en la espalda, sino un poco más abajo…- dijo él y palmeó suavemente su parte preferida de la anatomía de ella.

-Hablo en serio, Castle…- dijo ella fingiendo fastidio.

-Yo también, Kate… en serio… yo no tengo problemas en gritar que estamos juntos, pero si tú no te sientes cómoda con la idea, esperemos… mientras no me impidas estar contigo…- dijo y alzó la ceja, como si pensara que a ella podía ocurrírsele esa idea.

-No, eso no…- dijo ella y besó sus labios- lo mantendremos entre nosotros por ahora…

-Vámonos a trabajar… muero por pellizcarte y que no puedas hacer nada al respecto…- dijo él sonriente.

-No creas que no puedo hacer nada… espera y verás…- dijo ella y ambos rieron.

* * *

Ella lo acompañó a su casa y él se cambió. Allí se cruzaron con Martha y Alexis, y aunque nos les dijeron nada, ninguna de las dos se quedó conforme con la excusa de que habían trabajado en un caso toda la noche…

-Lo siento…- le dijo Kate cuando salían.

-Supongo que cuando estemos seguros, tendríamos que hablar con ellas… pero no creo que las sorprendamos…

-Eso es absolutamente cierto…- dijo Kate y entrelazó sus dedos con él, gesto que lo tomó desprevenido.

Cuando dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y subían en el ascensor, Rick se le acercó al oído y murmuró.

-La próxima vez que juguemos una apuesta… - le dijo e hizo una pausa- déjalo en mis manos… yo puedo ganarte de todos modos…- terminó y deslizó su lengua suave y gentilmente por la oreja de Kate, que sofocó un jadeo.

-Dios… voy a matar a Esposito…- dijo entre dientes y Rick sonrió.

* * *

**Espero que no les haya parecido mucho... y que les siga gustando. No creo qe haya mucho más en este fic... pero bueno, por lo menos un capítulo más habrá... gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando llegaron al escritorio de Kate, se les acercaron Ryan y Esposito. Ambos los observaron sospechando que algo había cambiado, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar. Rick intentaba disimular su excelente ánimo y Kate se mordía el labio frecuentemente para evitar sonreír.

Mientras hablaban, Esposito notó que Kate lo miraba con algo de recelo y se preguntó si tal vez había hecho algo incorrecto. Cuando la charla terminó, Kate los envió a continuar con una investigación y Esposito se quedó parado al lado del escritorio.

-R… Castle…- se corrigió Kate e intentó no sonrojarse- ¿podrías traerme un café?

Rick estuvo a punto de replicar si quizás tenía que ver con la noche intensa que acababan de vivir, pero por suerte se calló. Se levantó de su silla, absolutamente al tanto de que Kate quería tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Esposito.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo el detective, mirándolo irse a Castle.

-¿Por qué?- Kate se hizo la desentendida.

-No lo se… estás rara Beckett…- dijo Esposito observándola analítico.

-Puede ser… - dijo pensativa- quizás sea porque…- hizo una dramática pausa- ¿le contaste a Castle que lo había dejado ganar la apuesta?- se descargó y Esposito la miró con pánico. Si algo había aprendido era que Beckett enojada era casi tan peligroso como perseguir a un asesino y perderse en el Central Park…

-Bueno… yo… quería ayudar…- solo pudo decir.

-Lo hiciste… tanto que ahora Castle está insufrible y no deja de repetirme que en el fondo lo quiero a mi lado…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, no se había imaginado cuan personal podría volverse esa conversación.

-¿Y no es así?

-Quizás…- dijo y lo miró con la ceja alzada- pero no es ni tu problema, ni el de él…

-Si…- jadeó el detective.

-Y pretendo que no utilices tu lengua para meterte en mi vida… ¿entendido?

-Entendido…- dijo Esposito y suspiró.

-¿No te meterás en mi vida? ¿No más preguntas, ni rumores, ni nada?- quiso asegurarse de que él había entendido.

-Prometido…- dijo y cuando estaba por girar para irse, Kate habló otra vez.

-Hey, Espo…- dijo ella y cuando tuvo su atención, sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Si?- dijo él.

-Gracias…- dijo y él achicó los ojos queriendo preguntar por qué.

-Maldición…- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba pero estaba imposibilitado de preguntar.

Esposito siguió caminando hacia el ascensor en donde divisó a Castle charlando con alguien. Achicó los ojos intentando darse cuenta de qué sucedía realmente pero supo que si le preguntaba, él saldría corriendo a contarle a Kate y eso sería un problema para él.

Cuando se subió al ascensor pudo divisar a Kate a lo lejos, sonriendo sin sentido. Tenía que hablar con Lanie, seguro ella sabía algo…

Mientras tanto, al ver que Esposito seguía su camino, Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse.

-¿Lo trataste muy mal?- preguntó con interés él al dejarse caer en su silla.

-No… solo le dejé en claro que no quiero que se meta…- dijo con seriedad ella y él la miró con interés, adoraba cuando ella sonaba profesional.

-Y me imagino que le habrás agradecido ¿no?- dijo y alzó la ceja intención.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si no hubiese sido por lo que Esposito le había dicho a Castle sobre la apuesta, quizás él no se hubiese atrevido a ir a verla… eso era cierto.

-Bien…- dijo él.

-¿Y mi café?- dijo ella a modo de protesta.

-Pensé que era una excusa…- dijo él.

-No lo era… tengo sueño…- siguió protestando ella.

-Me pregunto por qué será…- dijo él y sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Puedes dejar el tema un momento?- dijo ella revoleando los ojos.

-Ven…- dijo y la hizo levantarse- vamos a tomarnos un café tranquilos.

-¿Aquí?- dijo ella y él asintió.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso, él se mantuvo cerca y en silencio un buen rato mientras ella preparaba el café. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que ella se sentiría incómoda.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo ella entregándole la taza y rozando suavemente sus dedos en el proceso.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él en voz baja, casi en secreto. Estaban solos, pero ella sentía que los observaban.

-Estoy bien… de verdad…- dijo ella mirándolo con sinceridad.

-Yo no…- dijo y ella lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-Solo… quiero tenerte cerca…- dijo mirándole los labios y Kate se sintió perdida unos instantes.

-Rick… por favor no me hagas esto…- protestó ella- tú sabes que no es conveniente.

-Lo sé perfectamente, créeme… pero eso no hace que sienta diferente…

-No sé qué decirte… realmente me siento incómoda…

-No te preocupes, se que no puedes hacer nada…- dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

-No creas que yo no me siento parecido…- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre, Kate? Fueron años de estar esperando esto… y ahora no quiero desperdiciar un minuto…- dijo mirando sus labios.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella e inconscientemente se acercó un poco a él.

-En este momento me estoy muriendo por besarte allí- dijo y señaló con su dedo- en donde el cuello y el hombro se unen… y sentir el aroma de tu piel… y luego seguir- y deslizó su dedo hacia el hombro, rozándola suave y exquisitamente por sobre la camisa que ella llevaba puesta- y luego continuar hacia adelante- e hizo el movimiento con el dedo y ella cerró los ojos brevemente- y escucharte hacer esos sonidos exquisitos que haces cuando estoy besándote…

-Castle…- jadeó ella mirándolo y mordiéndose el labio para reprimir su deseo- por favor… no me hagas esto…

-Y luego tomarte en mis brazos… y hacerte el amor lentamente…- dijo él en voz bajísima y ella lo interrumpió.

-Si no te callas ahora mismo, todo eso tendrás que imaginártelo… porque de mi no obtendrás nada…- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa por el deseo.

-No te creo…- dijo él y sonrió- pero está bien…

-Bien…- repitió ella mirando sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero no creas que no me muero por ti ahora mismo…

-Nunca lo dudé…- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Me alegra…

-A mí también… y si te comportas el resto del día, quizás podríamos ir a mi casa a la tarde, cocinar algo para la cena y luego…- dijo y alzó la ceja, considerando poco necesario explicar lo que ocurriría después.

-¿Cumplir algunas fantasías?- preguntó él con interés.

-Podría ser…- dijo ella y tomó su taza que había dejado olvidada.

-¿Con esposas incluidas?- dijo él cuando ella iba a salir de la sala de descanso.

-Uno nunca sabe…- dijo sonriendo sensualmente- si no te portas bien quizás hasta pueda encerrarte y torturarte…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir.

Rick abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada, la sola idea de Kate ejerciendo su poder sobre él, elevaba su temperatura de manera instantánea. Ahora tendría que esperar un par de horas para que eso ocurriera e iban a ser las más largas de la historia, pero valdría la pena, ahora, tenía a Kate toda para él…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto seguiré con los demás! Gracias por el apoyo! ;)**


End file.
